


Night Shift

by Sunflowissi



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, but she knows that molly shouldnt be working at 11 pm at night, lorelai isn't a horrible sister for once, not really she's still kinda shitty, slight anime campaign spoilers, specifically for lorelai's epithet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowissi/pseuds/Sunflowissi
Summary: When Lorelai finds out that her little sister's been working the night shift for the toystore- specifically discovering this after someone tries to rob the store while she's working, Lorelai is pretty pissed.
Relationships: Lorelai Blyndeff & Molly Blyndeff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. Discovery

It was a pretty awful night, even by normal standards. The patter of rain against the window was almost enough to distract Lorelai from her computer screen. She didn’t know why she was up so late; but it was her choice nonetheless to do so. Although staying up later usually meant paranoia, as much as she didn’t like to admit it. It was a pretty quiet night outside of the rain, so every little creak made her just a bit nervous.

They lived in the store, after all. And stores were the most likely to get robbed. Lorelai shook her head, looking back at the screen. But that was kinda silly, wasn’t it? Someone wouldn’t rob a toystore in the pouring rain- that’s kinda stupid. Though she couldn’t help but worry. She wouldn’t lose sleep over it of course, that was stupid, but she did feel a bit apprehensive over closing her laptop.

Whatever. She went back to scrolling, and let the hours fade away…

The sound of something slamming broke her out of her thoughts. She glanced back to the door- trying to listen for anything else. And there was something else. A lot of something else- there was actually a lot more walking and thumping than she’d initially thought. How hadn’t she noticed? And who the hell was making all that noise?

It was probably dad, just fumbling about while taking stock. But he was gonna wake Molly up with all his noise! She reluctantly got out of bed, heading for the storefront.

She quickly froze in her tracks at the sound of voices. Those weren’t anyone she knew. And she doubted they were friends with her dad. Probably a bunch of punks trying to be thieves.

“Uh! C-Could I maybe… convince you to rob us with currency?”

A small, meek voice. A very familiar one. Lorelai’s blood went cold. Molly? Why was she out here? It was almost midnight- where was dad? Molly couldn’t handle this! But neither could she, really. She was barely paying attention to the conversation- just trying to figure out why Molly was even at the front desk while their dad wasn’t. Was he taking stock? How could he have not heard these people breaking in?

Wait… If Molly had been awake this whole time- then what was that snoring she’d heard earlier?

The next thing Molly said shook her out of her daze.

“N-No! You can’t take that! I..! I..! I-I’m not supposed to use this on people, but…”

Oh. OH. Lorelai knew exactly what she was doing. And it probably wouldn’t be strong enough to work on multiple people. And Lorelai couldn’t just run out and try to help directly- they might try to use her sister as a hostage. There wasn’t anything she could do! .. Wait. ...unless…

Right.

After a second, Lorelai snapped. Well, it wasn’t exactly a snap- solely so it could be soundless. But the sound of something collapsing, along with a sharp gasp from Molly; she knew it worked.

Lorelai practically ran out from her hiding spot- to see Molly a few steps away from a few passed out teenagers. Molly looked absolutely panicked- not at all helped when she saw her sister.

“L-Lorelai! Oh my gosh, I-I had no idea that was gonna happen- I…! I-” Molly stammered. Lorelai put her hands up, trying to calm her down. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s more than okay, that was on me.”

“It was?” Molly looked at her, then back to the passed out robbers.

“Yeah. Yeah, don’t… Don’t worry.” Lorelai shook her head, giving them a glare. “Are you okay? Why are you even out here? You should be sleeping, do you know how late it is? … Where’s dad?” Lorelai glanced around, frowning.

Molly seemed genuinely baffled- and she kinda looked at Lorelai like she was stupid. Lorelai wasn’t going to say anything, but she furrowed her brow- expecting an answer.

After a moment, maybe trying to calm down a bit from what just happened, Molly finally spoke.

“Lorelai… I have to do the night shift- remember?”

“... what?!”


	2. Concern

It wasn’t exactly as if they could call the police. Lorelai had initially planned to- but Molly convinced her not to. After all, they were just some punks trying to take a chocolate bar or two. Still pretty scummy, but Lorelai really couldn’t spend time trying to disagree or argue. Nor did she really want to. They might wake up- and then they’d be in trouble. 

There’d be way too many questions from the police, too. It was a little nerve-wracking, and honestly she didn’t care enough to disagree when Molly said they oughta just dump them somewhere nearby.

That didn’t stop Lorelai from kicking them in the sides at least a few times when Molly wasn’t paying attention.

Soon, they were dropped off- whatever happens to them happens. They wouldn’t be coming back- if they knew what was good for them. But that wasn’t important. What was important was making sure that Molly was okay. Even if Lorelai was kinda rude about it- she was pretty worried.

“I’m fine, it’s not a big deal…” Molly smiled nervously as they stepped back into the door- quickly shutting the door behind them. Though, this was also after a few hundred questions her sister shot her way.

“It is though? It’s a huge deal!” Lorelai hissed, glancing back at the door. She pressed up against it as if that would make the lock stronger. “You could’ve been seriously hurt! You know that, right?”

Molly winced at her words, and Lorelai paused. The annoyance died down a bit, morphing back to simple worry. “... are you _sure_ you’re okay? That was really scary, Molls. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

After a short pause- Molly gave a small nod, not really responding right away. Maybe mulling over the concept that Lorelai had a heart. That wasn’t too surprising, it surprised both of them.

Lorelai sighed, stepping towards the door. She turned the sign to ‘closed’- and augmented the lock. No one else was breaking in. Not on her watch. Turning off the storefront light, she gestured for Molly to come over to one of the couches stashed behind the main shelves. It’s usually where they’d just watch tv when they could, but it was pretty far away from their dad’s room.

He probably wouldn’t hear- even then, he had earplugs in.

Turning on the lamp next to the desaturated green couch she’d been accustomed to for so long, she settled down, watching as Molly did shortly after. It was quiet, and the silence chipped away at her. She felt shivers, almost, even though she knew for a fact that it wasn’t cold. Lorelai felt almost uncomfortable, even though this place was supposed to be where they could relax. She could feel her skin crawl, as everything around her just seemed… wrong. 

None of this felt right. Why was Molly even out here? And why did she look like she was ready to be scolded? The way Molly pulled her legs to her chest- avoiding Lorelai’s eye contact as she glanced at the darkened television… Lorelai’s heart sank, and her throat tightened. Where was dad during all of this? Had he really been asleep the whole time?

Why was Molly working the night shift? That’s absolutely terrifying, even for Lorelai- how could dad let a twelve year old do it?

And how had Lorelai not caught on until now? How had she never noticed? Molly could’ve gotten hurt, and she would’ve had absolutely no idea.

“Okay. Molly?” Lorelai started, noticing how Molly glanced up at her with the expression of a kicked puppy. … Yeesh.

Lorelai put a hand up, trying her best to make a ‘calm down’ motion. “... I’m not mad. Not.. Not at you, at least. You clearly tried to do your best- but please get to safety next time. Just let them take the money or whatever they’re taking- it’s not worth your life.” She shook her head. 

Molly.. maybe she knew it already. Lorelai felt like that was probably it, because she simply gave a defeated nod. She looked tired- and almost like she was expecting Lorelai to say something else.

Well, Lorelai was going to say something else. Or, more accurately, ask.

“... Why are you working the night shift? Isn’t dad supposed to do that?”

Molly hadn’t said a word for the past few minutes- ever since they sat down, Lorelai hadn’t heard even a peep from her younger sister. It was so unnerving- and every moment of it made Lorelai feel more and more nervous.

Molly opened her mouth a few times, almost as if she wanted to say something- but didn’t have the words. Lorelai wasn’t going to rush her. Not right now.

“... I guess I’m just… used to it. After I did it a few times, Dad asked me to fill in when he was… _busy_.” She mumbled that last word with something Lorelai didn’t really expect. Was that _venom?_

“Okay, but _why_ are you even used to it? You shouldn’t’ve been doing this in the first place- how _long_ has this even been going on?”

Lorelai had a sinking feeling in her gut, and internally she pleaded that her worries wouldn’t be what came out of her sister’s mouth.

But when Molly finally spoke again- Lorelai’s fears were spat out in front of her, and she could only stare. Stare in mute horror.

“... I guess it all started after Mom… _After Mom died...”_


	3. Help

The silence that hung in the air was almost suffocating. Lorelai simply stared at Molly with wide eyes, jaw just barely hanging open. She hadn’t moved for almost a minute- and she hadn’t even thought to snap out of it. Her mind was racing- barely comprehending anything around her. It was so very quiet. Her thoughts were buzzing, and her head almost hurt- but she couldn’t hear much. Just the muted sound of their father snoring in the other room. A slight squeak from the couch as Molly shifted to better get more comfortable.

“Why did he make you take care of the store?” Lorelai asked, voice lowered a whisper. A very faint one, at that. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve assumed she hadn’t even spoken. But Molly heard her- Lorelai could tell, as she saw her sister put her head up at the sound of the question.

“... He didn’t make me.” Hood pulled over her head- Molly sighed, looking at the floor. “I just... No one was really doing anything. And… we had to make money somehow…” She murmured, fidgeting with the fluff lining the hood. 

Lorelai remembered that. Dad was a mess- to put it nicely. Barely working- hardly making toys- they were lucky to have gotten a large stock shipped after the event, or they wouldn’t have even had anything to sell. She tried to help- but it wasn’t easy.

She didn’t remember much of the real world then. She’d just fade in and out- barely interacting with anyone else. Wrapped up in her bunny hoodie- lost in her own quiet world of fantasy.

Maybe it was selfish. It was- wasn’t it? It always had been selfish. But it was the only way Lorelai knew how to cope. Sitting by her lonesome- practically trapped in a bubble. But she wanted to stay there. Listen to another world, feeling her heartbeat slow from panic, fade away and rest, because it was safe there. She could be safe, _she could be-_

A hand placed on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts. She looked over to Molly- who had a look of worry on her face.

_… Had she almost done it again?_

“... Sorry.” Lorelai tried to give a reassuring smile to her sister- but Molly’s worry didn’t fade. She kept her hand on Lorelai’s shoulder, too.

“... I… I remember that.” Lorelai glanced back to Molly, smile fading. “It was hard for everyone.” She shook her head.

But was that really fair to say? To the person who most likely went through months of working alone- only later accompanied by Lorelai herself and, after a long time, their father? How could he go through all of that- not once thinking of Molly? Or herself, for that matter? Neither of them ever so much as crossed his mind- and she was sure of it. How could he let them all struggle in such a painful time? 

Because he was grieving? 

So were they.

He’d lost his wife- and they lost their mom.

Lorelai was shaking- whether from anger, or distress, she wasn’t sure. She froze up, though, when she looked back to Molly.

Molly looked almost hurt. Lorelai was startled for a moment, before she considered what she’d just said. 

_It was hard for everyone._

How insulting.

“... But that doesn’t mean what we did was okay.” She spoke- a bit louder. Molly looked back up to her- in clear surprise. “Dad’s the adult. I’m almost an adult. You’re a kid. You shouldn’t have ever had to feel like you had the responsibility to take care of us.” She shook her head.

“And I’m sorry.” She mumbled, voice softening. “I’m sorry that you ever had to go through that.”

Molly’s eyes were wide- wide with surprise, and something else. Something she hadn’t seen from her little sister in a long time. Tears. Lorelai couldn’t stop her own tears from forming. In one swift motion, the girl pulled her little sister into a hug- and held her close. 

She wasn’t going to let this go on.

She wasn’t going to just let Molly go through this.

She wasn’t going to _ignore_ any of it anymore.

“... I’m so sorry, Molly. I promise- I, I swear...”

“We’re gonna get through this.”

“And you’re not gonna deal with this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the earth- I've been kinda busy lately,,, but I do really wanna continue this story!
> 
> Also did some minor edits to the previous chapter!


	4. Difference

Nothing really changed overnight. The rest of the night itself had been quiet. Molly and her locked up the rest of the store, and they went their separate ways to get some sleep. Perhaps they just weren’t comfortable enough to discuss it. 

Lorelai told their dad that someone tried to break in early in the morning, but he brushed it off. Nothing was stolen, so it wasn’t a big deal. He barely even noticed the fact that she hadn’t known that Molly was the only one working. Like he didn’t care.

She never really questioned how brazenly he’d ignore potential problems until now. And now that she was… it felt weird. It felt off, in a way- like she was seeing the world from an entirely different lens. Even though what it really was felt more like taking off sunglasses and seeing the world for what it truly was.

It felt uncomfortable, even.

The three of them had been eating breakfast at the table, Molly quietly munching on cereal as their dad chattered away. Lorelai had been quiet for a while, before she started paying attention to what Martin was actually saying.

“Lorelai said she was gonna be pretty busy tonight, something something ‘friends’- and I’m feeling exhausted! Molly, I know you did it yesterday, but-”

“Oh, hey- dad.” Lorelai cut him off. He paused, then glanced over to her, a little confused. Lorelai could understand, she was usually pretty quiet during breakfast.

“The guys- they had to cancel at the last second, I’m free tonight. I was thinking… what if I start taking over the night shift?” She shrugged. “It’d be a good way for me to get experience working at night. Plus I can make sure the place is more secure once we close up.”

Martin seemed a bit surprised, and so did Molly. Lorelai huffed, looking back at her phone. “Plus- Molly was telling me that she wanted to have a sleepover with her friends. Feenie and Trixie, right?” She glanced back to Molly- who was, again, surprised that Lorelai remembered.

She paused, then nodded. “I was gonna ask… Would that be okay?” Lorelai watched her little sister look back to her father, a nervous gleam in her eyes.

Their father was quiet for a moment, before grinning. “Yeah, sure- why not? Lorelai’s got the night shift, that means I get some time off! Make sure you don’t have too much fun!” He chuckled, and Molly nervously laughed with him.

Lorelai caught Molly’s eye for a moment, and noticed how her little sister’s face broke into a genuine smile. Lorelai paused, then smiled back. She then glanced back at her phone- as their father continued his spiel.

She had to send someone a text.

**[ ME ]**

hey, i’m not gonna be at the party tonite- got the night shift to do

**[ CARNATION ]**

aw, what?! that sux, have fun lol

**[ ME ]**

yea kinda- but its not that bad! ill text u guys about any stupid customers i get tho lmao

**[ NIFTY ]**

should we really expect anything different from you

**[ ME ]**

absolutely not :)

-

Stepping out of her bedroom, she noticed Molly. She was probably getting ready for school- but stopped when she noticed Lorelai. Quickly rushing over, Lorelai was surprised with a sudden hug.

Lorelai was still for a moment, before she leaned down and embraced her back.

“... thank you.” Molly mumbled. Lorelai nodded. She pulled back, giving Molly a genuine, soft smile. Something she couldn’t remember doing for her sister for… a long time, honestly.

“If he asks you to do the night shift, send me a text. I’ll drop what I’m doing and take over.” She grinned. “And if I’m too busy to answer at that moment, tell dad to call me. Don’t take ‘no’ for an answer, okay? If you do it enough, he’ll stop asking you.” Lorelai took her phone out. 

“And I’m gonna try and tell him to stop asking you in the first place.”

With a pat on her sister’s head, she stepped away. “Have fun with your friends, Molls. Don’t worry about it.

Stepping away, Lorelai started to walk away. She gave a passing glance to Molly behind her, who seemed to be walking out. Her sister stopped, though, and gave her another bright smile- before heading off.

A smile that- Lorelai realized, she hadn’t seen on her sister’s face in a long time.

Lorelai shook her head, and kept walking.

She knew that things had to change. It wasn’t something she could just avoid- even if she, under all the fear she had for her sister’s situation- she feared above all else. Lorelai couldn’t just let it continue.

If their dad really didn’t care about the two of them that much- then it wasn’t going to just end here. This place itself wasn’t safe for them. And she knew that now. She knew that her mother wouldn’t have wanted them to stay somewhere like this. Because their mother loved them.

Lorelai knew that their dad loved them too- but he loved himself more. He loved the idea of his children more than his children themselves, or their wellbeing.

She was going to change their situation, she promised herself. 

It would start with the night shift. But it wouldn’t end with the night shift.

Lorelai opened her closet, taking out the soft bunny hood she hadn’t seen in so very long.

It wasn’t going to be immediate. 

She held it closer.

But it was going to change.


End file.
